


Cover Art: given all of time and space, I would still find my way to you

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover art for chapter one of spilled_notes' fic "given all of time and space, I would still find my way to you". (Thrift AU)EDIT: Added cover art for chapter three, Bletchley Park.





	1. The Trift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spilled_notes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [given all of time and space, I would still find my way to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697037) by [spilled_notes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes). 



> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. Chapter 3: 1942, Bletchley Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cover art for the third chapter of spilled_notes' fic "given all of time and space, I would still find my way to you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Serena and Bernie in Bletchley Park just wouldn't leave me. So, my hand slipped.


End file.
